DNA-topoisomerases are enzymes which are present in the nuclei of cells where they catalyze the breaking and rejoining of DNA strands, which control the topological state of DNA. Recent studies also suggest that topoisomerases are also involved in regulating template supercoiling during RNA transcription. There are two major classes of mammalian topoisomerases. DNA-topoisomerase-I catalyzes changes in the topological state of duplex DNA by performing transient single-strand breakage-union cycles. In contrast, mammalian topoisomerase II alters the topology of DNA by causing a transient enzyme bridged double-strand break, followed by strand passing and resealing. Mammalian topoisomerase II has been further classified as Type II .alpha. and Type II .beta.. The antitumor activity associated with agents which are topoisomerase poisons is associated with their ability to stabilize the enzyme-DNA cleavable complex. This drug-induced stabilization of the enzyme-DNA cleavable complex effectively converts the enzyme into a cellular poison.
Several antitumor agents in clinical use have potent activity as mammalian topoisomerase II poisons. These include adriamycin, actinomycin D, daunomycin, VP-16, and VM-26. In contrast to the number of clinical and experimental drugs which act as topoisomerase II poisons, there are currently only a limited number of agents which have been identified as topoisomerase I poisons. Camptothecin and its structurally-related analogs are among the most extensively studied topoisomerase I poisons. Recently, bi- and terbenzimidazoles (Chen et al., Cancer Res. 1993, 53, 1332-1335; Sun et al., J. Med. Chem. 1995, 38, 3638-3644; Kim et al., J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 992-998), certain benzo[c]phenanthridine and protoberberine alkaloids and their synthetic analogs (Makhey et al., Med. Chem. Res. 1995, 5, 1-12; Janin et al., J. Med. Chem 1975, 18, 708-713; Makhey et al., Bioorg. & Med. Chem. 1996, 4, 781-791), as well as the fungal metabolites, bulgarein (Fujii et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1993, 268, 13160-13165) and saintopin (Yamashita et al., Biochemistry 1991, 30, 5838-5845) and indolocarbazoles (Yamashita et al., Biochemistry 1992, 31, 12069-12075) have been identified as topoisomerase I poisons.
The exceptional topoisomerase poisoning observed with coralyne, nitidine, 5,6-dihydro-8-desmethylcoralyne and related analogs prompted several recent studies on those structural features which are associated with their ability to act specifically as poisons of topoisomerase I or topoisomerase II (Gatto et al., Cancer Res. 1996, 56, 2795-2800; Wang et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol. 1996, 9, 75-83; Wang et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol., 1993, 6, 813-818). A common feature associated with all three of these agents is the presence of a 3-phenylisoquinolinium moiety within their structure.
Despite the observation that several of these compounds had similar potency to camptothecin as a topoisomerase I poison or similar potency to VM-26 as a topoisomerase II poison, they possessed only modest cytotoxic activity. The absence of a more direct correlation with their potency as topoisomerase poisons was attributed, in part, to the likelihood that these agents are not likely to be absorbed as effectively into cells as either camptothecin or VM-26. The presence of the quaternary ammonium group most likely impedes cellular uptake. It has been speculated that agents such as coralyne and nitidine may need to undergo hydrolysis to permit effective transport, with subsequent dehydration or cyclodehydration to reform the quaternary ammonium parent compound. This may explain the relatively poor antitumor activity observed in vivo with agents such as coralyne or nitidine.
It is clear that the need exists for anti-cancer agents with improved activity.